Death, Saints, and the Supernatural
by jaimi-or-jaemi
Summary: The short responses to the SFPAC Death, Saints, and the Supernatural three prompt set. Set in the Love of Discovery verse
1. Interesting Supplies

So I cheated and answered all three prompts for the Death, Saints, and the Supernatural here.

Chapter 1: Supernatural: words Mystery, Magic, and Meyhem

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

* * *

John's POV  
Two days before Halloween they end up in an occult store. He could not tell you why they were there, only that they were and that Sherlock was busy speaking with the shop owner while he wanders about looking at things.

There is a wide variety of areas and subjects, though the one that draws his attention the most is the corner dedicated to various types of earth magic and crystallomancy. It is full of books, stones, crystals, bowls, and a variety of items in order to grow things. There are also empty jars and containers but those seem to be randomly scattered all over the store as if to make sure each section has some.

"Are you ready yet John?" his lover inquires, appearing at his side even though a moment before he had been on the other side of the shop.

"Huh? Yeah, sure," he replies, pulling his attention away from the chart full of the various types of gemstones and what they can be used for.

"Let's go then, Mystery told me that there is a place down the road I can look for what I am currently after." The younger man tells him as he turns and prances towards the door.

He follows not far behind.

The rest of the day is spent with them visiting other shops of similar natures, though the one that makes him laugh most is named "Causing Mayhem".

That night when they get home, he asks, "So what was that all about?"

"Oh I find some of the things I use for chemistry experiments at occult shops." His lover replies with a shrug, "It can be very, very useful."

"Ah," he hums in response, not sure what else to say.

A few days later when he gets home from the clinic he is surprised to see that chart on gemstones and their uses sitting on his chair, with it is a collection of at least one of each of those stone.

Smiling, he wanders over to his lover, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before murmuring, "Thank you Sherlock."

The boffin doesn't reply, merely smiles and kisses him back.


	2. Thieves

Prompt: Saints: words Book, Relic, Saint

* * *

Sherlock's POV

The cases that he both loves and hates are those involving religion. In this case he has been approached by several different churches and temples in the area about finding missing relics, books, and artifacts that have vanished over the last six weeks. While he is sure it is going to be a relatively simple case, it is still rather time consuming as he finds out who has been to each place and what they have stolen.

What he discovers is a ring of thieves. Thankfully, he has John with him when he discovers them, and his lover is able to easily dissuade them trying to attack him by threatening the group with his gun. It is probably a good thing his brother got that gun registered a while back, best not to tempt things by not having him registered. Of course, he asked Mycroft to do so. After all, some of his work could be extremely dangerous and he seems to be getting even more dangerous cases as time goes on, so having someone with that sort of weapon is very useful. Once the ring is broken, he tracks down all of the stolen items, returning them to their respective places before considering it a day. The real amusing part, at least to him was the fact that one of the thieves was named Saint John. For some reason his John was just not amused by that.


	3. Day of the Dead

Prompt: Death: words Festival, Food, and Dance

* * *

Mycroft's POV  
He would rather be at home or at his brother's flat rather than in Mexico, however he had been sent here to deal with a situation. Why they had to send him during the Day of the Dead festival he does not know or care. Sighing, he wishes he was back home. He watches as everyone dances, including his host, and wonders how long he actually has to stay before he can slip away back to his hotel room, and go to sleep. They could do this meeting tomorrow, they did not have to do it tonight while there was a festival going on. Still, it would be rude not to at least have a little bit to eat before he goes, so he heads over to the tables where the food is set up, selecting a few bites before stepping off to another part of the room.

He is surprised when a young man wanders over to talk to him, "You must be here for Uncle," the boy's accent is American rather than Mexican.

"Yes," he replies politely.

"Ah, hopefully he did not pull you away from celebrating your own family and history just to do business." The boy continues politely, "He's done that before. It's rather silly."

"He has not," he responds, not sure who this kid is but thinking he is the smartest one in the room, could he perhaps deal with him?

"Well enjoy the food, there is a small shrine over there if you wish your family hello," the boy tells him before motioning to a blank headstone that has been decorated with pictures of many different people, not all who are related according to the looks of them.

Wandering over, he thinks of the relatives and coworkers he has lost over the years, and wishes them a good day. Might as well at least pretend to believe if he is going to be here.


End file.
